Girls Run the World (redo)
by SilverTear4351
Summary: Men, are such idiots I mean who do they think they are penetrating our forces entering our houses; they're barbaric the exact reason why we are now the dominant sex. ! Women, need to be put in their place and that is the exact reason why we're rebelling against all this ** about about a women being the dominant sex. Collab done with Cosmic


Disclaimer: Silver owns the plot and we don't own all the characters only the OCs and you guys know that... Right?

Butch's P.O.V.

_'This is it the big time, no going back this time'_ I thought to myself as I put on my leather gloves.

It's only been a few years since women decided to take control of the world. They're such total nut jobs thinking women are the dominant sex. They did manage to take control of the world due to... Seduction. It's embarrassing really, but now we have a chance to take back what's ours and make this stupid monarchy crumble and turn everything back to the way it was suppose to be.

Yes, monarchy after the few years women took over the world they decided politics weren't the greatest for them. So, they decided the world's most powerful women should do it. They have five women who do this and each train other girls and women in what they succeed in. Our group only has three to worry about while another rebel team will kill the other two, we also only have information on the three we were assigned to kill, but we'll be meeting with the other two trained assassins later since all of the young leaders will be meeting in Tokyo where they all had first met according to the data.

Anyways back to the women we are to kill first there's the brains Akatsutsumi Momoko she lives in the land of the cherry blossoms Hirosaki (famous for their cherry blossom festival... How I miss festival food) and my brother will be her killer hopefully, then there's Gotoukuji s Miyako who excels in seduction she lives in the outskirts of Tokyo the city Chiba and my youngest brother will be taking care of her, then there's my target Matsubura Kaoru who excels in any form of fighting she lives in one of the oldest places of Japan Kyoto.

She's most definitely will be the hardest to kill, but I may seem like a hot shot for saying this, but she'll be easy for me. While she excels in any form of fighting I excel in weaponry. All I need to do is point it right at her-

Flashback...

"Dammit" a girl with choppy black hair and lime green eyes who looked to be the age of eleven or ten said as she dangled from a bridge.

"Well, isn't someone in a pickle" a boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail, with dark green eyes, and wore a green collar around his neck said with a smirk on his face as he looked to the girl. "You know I could help you" he said reaching his hand out to hers only to have it smacked away.

"Like I would want some boy to help me, I can do it myself" she said in a huff and started to lift herself up, but wasn't able to.

"You might want to work on your upper body strength you know" he said with a smirk and he then pulled out an apple and rubbed it on his shirt. "Apple?" He said reaching it out to her.

"No, I do not want an apple" she snarled at him as she continued to try and lift himself up.

"Just trying to be a gentlemen to a lady" he said and stretched out the word lady and then took a bite of the apple.

"Matsubura-san where are you" an older looking lady said calling out.

"**" the girl cussed and then looked to the boy. "Ciao" she said letting go of the ledge and fell off of the bridge.

The boys eyes went wide and without a second thought he jumped after her. His arms opened up to her and when his hands finally touched her body he wrapped his arms around her body one of his hands covering her head as they fell into the water. The two then both swam back up to the surface and coughed out water and they dragged themselves out of the water.

"Who do you think you are!" She shouted at him her words stinging him and he glared at her. She quickly stood up and she gave him a death glare her clothing now soaked.

He went closer to her and as soon he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips on hers. The girl at first struggled and push him away, but she slowly kissed him back.

"Yo, Butch it's time to dress up like girls again" my younger brother Boomer says entering my door with a wig and a make up kit.

"How many times have I told you to knock" I shout slamming the door on him which he blocks and I sigh from him interrupting my day dream. If I knew that I had rescued the girl who was to rule this place I would have never kissed her.

"One too many and your blushing, what are you thinking about" Boomer said to me face to face so I flinched.

"Would you stop doing that" I say kicking him away and he fell to the ground.

"You're too rough" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's going on in here?" My eldest brother, Brick, says coming into my room and Boomer runs to him putting his arms around him.

"Butch is rough housing again and he kicked me. Me and my beautiful body Brick he must be punished" Boomer says pointing an accusing finger at me and I roll my eyes.

"It's not nice to point" I say lazily and rest my head in the palm of my hand.

"Butch you should-"

"Not use up my energy and yada yada I get it and will you guys get out so I can change" I growl at them and Brick sighs.

"Hurry" was all Brick said before they both exited my room with Boomer sticking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and then put on the stupid clothes on and then the wig. It was almost natural to do this since we've done this so many times. I open my door to see my brothers changed into their disguises.

"So you girls ready for another mission" I say and they both sigh.

"Hopefully this will be the last and then things can go back to normal" Boomer said looking down not acting like his usual happy go lucky self.

"You two shape up this is a movement killing their leaders will only give it a bit of a push. Also this mission is just like all the rest blend in, get past security, kill the girl, and get out as fast as possible. That's all we have to know, everything else gets cleared out" Brick says and I raise my hand.

"Why about us knowing we're actually guys" I say and he glares at me.

"Now is not the time to be a smart **" Brick growled at me and I shrugged.

"I thought it was the perfect time" I said with a smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"Let's just go already" he says and we get into position.

I smirked to myself as I felt the gun in my boot feeling more powerful with each step. 'Just wait Matsubura' I thought to myself sadistically.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"So this is them" I thought as I finally got the chance to slump back in a seat as the rest of the girls looked at pictures of our so called assassins.

"They don't look like much" Shanee said looking over one of the pictures.

"Why can't we just have the guards deal with 'em I don't really feel like dealing with any pests" Ali said listening to her iPod and didn't look up from it.

"Because we need to let the people, mainly the men, know what happens to traitors" Momoko said as she looked something up on her iPad.

"Even if we don't like being here" Miyako said looking down and stretched out her legs. After her comment the air felt heavy and I gave out a long sigh that finally broke the silence.

"Anyways, they disguise themselves as woman and kill anyone who's into politics. Here's a picture of them dressed as woman" Momoko said showing a picture and I was slightly surprised not to see them as total ugly witches.

"Hey can you pass me those pictures" I ask Shanee and she nodded handing them to me. I shuffled through them until one caught my eyes and I felt a smirk tug at my lips.

"You know what I have an idea to give them a suitable punishment and to entertain us for some time" I say and they look at me with me confused looks. I then sat up and crossed my legs a smirk on my face the whole time I explained my idea.

'Looks like Mr. Mysterious finally shows his face' I thought to myself loving the fact I practically won this little game.

Cosmic: I am dying on this road trip... Also to any Cupid Made a Mistake fans I'll post the sequel umm, if I get two more reviews..


End file.
